Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.3
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.3 est le 3ème volume de la série de chansons des personnages en Solo . Il dispose du seiyu de Ryota Kise , Ryohei Kimura qui chante deux chansons , en récitant deux monologues . Liste des titres #Monologue: From those Days #''Perfect Copy?'' #Monologue: Ore mo Taoshite mitaku nattassu #''Sharara ☆ Goes On'' #''Perfect Copy? (Off Vocal)'' #''Sharara ☆ Goes On (Off Vocal)'' Lyrics et traductions Monologue 1 = I started playing basketball in middle school. Until then I tried almost all sports, but I got bored fast with them… Teikō’s Generation of Miracles, I had a lot of fun when I became part of them. Well, I got picked on and called ‘Copy Cat‘ a lot by my teammates… Huddling together, shoulder to shoulder, with Kurokocchi, comforting each other … oh wait, that didn’t happen – anyway! I’m glad I started playing basketball, since I really became Narippanashi. Note from Heiwajima_Mayu: (I think) rippa na means something like splendid. Maybe it’s something like “I became a splendid player” or something like that.Monologue Traduciton par light and shadow |-| Perfect Copy? = - Romaji = Jouzetsu dayo sono shigusa mesen hitotsu te ni toru you da ne Joudan darou sono teido ka? Baretaku naru kurai ni misete yo Imeeji no saki mo ura mo doko kara demo kamawanaize Shigekiteki ni Perfect copy no no mou sore ijou sa Shunkan de be mine It’s your style no no mou ore no mono da Orijinaru ga kasumu hodo no kire de kaesuze Tanoshime sou na purei da ne sou konakucha hariai ga nai yo Atarimae de akiaki da hayaku ore wo moesasete kure yo Wakarikitta kachi ya make ja soro soro monotarinai daro Odorokasete Unreadable no no arienai koto sa Shunkan de complete It’s too late mou arifurete iru ne Orijinaru de katenai nara tsugi wa dou deru Imeeji no saki mo ura mo doko kara demo kamawanaize Misete hoshii Perfect copy no no mou sore ijou sa Shunkan de be mine It’s your style no no mou ore no mono da Touzen no confusion Unreadable no no arienai koto sa Shunkan de complete It’s too late mou arifurete iru ne Orijinaru ga kasumu hodo no kire de kaesuzeRomaji & Traduction par ichigohaatsu - English = It seems you are talkative by those gestures, with one look I’ve taken it all in Trying to joke with me at this level? I’ve almost exposed all of you just by looking at you At the front and back of an image, I don’t care where it comes from Make it stimulating Perfect copy? no no it’s already overcome that In one moment, it’ll be mine It’s your style no no it’s already all mine The original is overshadowed by the one that’s sent back My pride is having fun at this, if it’s not like that there’s no competition Of course I get bored of this, so let me get fired up quickly A win or lose is obvious, isn’t it about time that it gets unsatisfactory for you Don’t be too surprised Unreadable? No no that cannot be possible In one moment, it’ll be complete It’s too late it’s already common nature to me If the original cannot win against mine, what will you come up with next? At the front and back of an image, I don’t care where it comes from I want you to charm me Perfect copy? no no it’s already overcome that In one moment, it’ll be mine It’s your style no no it’s already all mine That natural confusion Unreadable? No no that cannot be possible In one moment, it’ll be complete It’s too late it’s already common nature to me The original is overshadowed by the one that’s sent back }} |-| Monologue 2 = After the match with Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi and others, I finally kinda understand what means to be a part of a team. The senpai are strict, but I quite like my current team. Besides, between the “Of course I’ll win”, from the time I was in the junior high school, and the current “I don’t know if I’ll win or not”, this one feels better. The Generation of Miracles, now even I kinda want to beat them… or something like that. |-| Sharara ☆ Goes On = - Romaji = K I S E shalalalai Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru Sonna tsurenai koto iwazu ni ore ni shitokya ii janaisu ka Issho ni ganbattekita no ni sabishikunainsu ka Sorya ore wa nandemo dekiru shi onna no ko ni mo motechau kedo Kou miete mo igai to maji de torikunderunsu yo Rashiku mo naku namidashitari Aa aa seishun shiterutte yatsu kamo shirenaisu ne Kurai tsuite sharara gamushara ore mo ima da seichou katei Tanoshii nante soko ga shirenai honki dakara motto omoshiroku naru Yatte yaruze dogimo nuite miseru Sumaato ni miraregachisu kedo wari to doro kusaku demo okkee Chuutohanpa wa iketenaizu katenakya imi ga nai Kono goro nanka tsukame sou na tsugi no ore ni narechai sou na Yokan ga bishibishi kurunsu yo kou gokitaisu yo Doryoku shitara kowai kurai Aa aa sainou shinkatte koko kara ga mata miseba Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan Kuyashii hazu ga moete kurun da sugoi yatsu wo zutto sagashiteta kara Donna kabe mo zenbu koete miseru Kurai tsuite sharara gamushara ore mo ima da seichou katei Tanoshii nante soko ga shirenai honki dakara motto omoshiroku naru Yatte yaruze dogimo nuite miseru Ima wa dekai kabe mo sugu ni koete miseru K I S E shalalalai - English = K I S E shalalalai Work up a sweat and go recklessly with a Shalala, now is the time to get stronger It should be frustrating, yet I’m getting heated up, I’m always on the search for amazing people No matter what wall is blocking me, I’ll show you I can overcome it all You don’t need to tell me to not be indifferent, can’t you just ignore me for a bit We did our best together, so I’m not lonely at all Of course I can do everything, aside from that I’m also popular with the girls Even if I look like this, I can get more serious than you think, I’ll play a game with you It’s not like me to do something like shed any tears Ah, this just might be what is known as youth Get really into this recklessly with a Shalala, at this time I am in the midst of growing Having fun is something I don’t know about, but I’m serious so it’ll get more interesting I can do it all, I’ll draw out all my spirit Even if I smell unpleasant due to being covered in mud, it’ll be okay, my stylishness is still seen You can’t do it half-heartedly, there’s no meaning if you don’t win It seems like around this time I’ll be caught, the next time I’ll have already gotten accustomed to it My intuition is being relentless, I anticipate you to request for me If I’m going to put it all my effort, I’ll do it to the point that it’s scary Ah, my talent is evolving, from here on now is the highlight of the play Work up a sweat and go recklessly with a Shalala, now is the time to get stronger It should be frustrating, yet I’m getting heated up, I’m always on the search for amazing people No matter what wall is blocking me, I’ll show you I can overcome it all Get really into this recklessly with a Shalala, at this time I am in the midst of growing Having fun is something I don’t know about, but I’m serious so it’ll get more interesting I can do it all, I’ll draw out all my spirit There’s a huge wall in front of me, I’ll show you I can overcome it soon K I S E shalalalai }} References Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Série en Solo